


Sinky and Sippy

by riot_red



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot_red/pseuds/riot_red
Summary: NO TAGS HERE ARE THE WARNINGS:•PTSD•Deaf character•Swearing•Mentions of abuseWhen teenage boy Rosk (also known as Sippy) gets wrapped up in a fight between two powerful groups, what will he do to keep the fights from getting too real?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

October 6, 2020

Dear Vincent,

Oliver was my life. My abusive life, but my life none the less. Nothing separated us. We would cook and paint and dance and all that jazz.  
True, i'm deaf, have PTSD, and don't feel safe because of him, but that's ok! He was my Fiancé, nothing would separate us.  
Except me.  
Yeah, i broke up with him. He didn't take it well.  
hence the PTSD.  
Ok, you must be wondering why i'm messaging you. I never message you, Sinky! But, Oliver recently hurt Sea and Tree.  
That obviously leads to the others being hurt, and me being my stupid, depressed ass decided to stay neutral on the subject. Big mistake.  
Oliver thinks i'm on his side, while the others think i'm on their side. I'm on neither side, i just collect information from the sides so we can confirm lies and exaggerations.  
Anyways, Sinky, wanna help out? I need you to befriend Oliver again. Stupid, I know, but i can't take all of him for myself. Sweater Weather and The Trio are simpler, so i can handle them myself.  
I know it's been years and i know you want me dead, but i need you now, Vincent.

Sincerely,  
Sippy


	2. Chapter 2

October 7, 2020

dear Rosk,

i really appreciate you sending your letter while i'm dead asleep.  
Oliver is a piece of shit, honey. You know i'm in to give him a piece of his own cheating mind.  
Also, your last letter was a ramble. Get to the point next time.   
I'll help you. But, you'll need to do something for me afterwards. You should know what this is. Ghøst.

\- Sinky


	3. Chapter 3

October 7, 2020

dear Vincent,

Holy shit, thanks man!  
Yeah, I'll get to the point next time i guess.  
I'll do Ghøst, i'm fine with that, so i guess we'll be doing this. Here's information on the subject:

Oliver Raye Zapif  
age 22  
Appearance:   
Brown hair  
blue eyes  
5’7”  
glasses (-4 / 20 vision)

Commonly found at his house at *** ***** ** ******** ***** ***** PA. He lives alone.

Watch out for his blood related family, they won't hesitate to hurt you or the subject.

He works as a stay at home comic artist. He has sold his comic **** **** and has earned thousands. 

He has a golden retriever named Molly. She is kind. befriend the dog for brownie points.

He will cling. He has abandonment issues and if you try to leave, he will guilt trip you to stay. Don't listen. Just leave. Staying could leave to bad things such as ****, **********, and *****. 

Most of all, he will talk excessively. Just sit and listen. Don't interrupt. interruption could lead to bad things.

That's all. Cya, Sinky!

sincerely,  
Sippy


	4. Chapter 4

october 7, 2020

dear Rosk,

Thank you for the information. You seem just as eager and informal as you used to.   
I must ask, how are Sweater Weather and the Trio wrapped into this as well? I'm a little confused.  
Don't rush, Sippy. 

\- Sinky


	5. Chapter 5

october 7, 2020

dear Vincent,

The leader of the Trio, Rodger, dated Oliver. Oliver was just as abusive to him as he was to me, so he dumped him. Oliver didn't take it well.  
Of course, Oliver guilt tripped and yelled and hurt us. He hurt the rest of the Trio and Sweater Weather because we helped Rodger break up with him.  
He specifically hurt Sea. He said things to her that i wouldn't like to repeat. Sea said things back that were just as bad.  
Poor Cole took in all of Oliver's ranting since he couldn't give a shit about anything if he tried, while Lilith comforted Rodger.  
Snail, Cat, and Demman relatively stayed out of the whole thing, but definitely feel bad about what happened.  
We're all pretty scared honestly.

sincerely,  
Sippy


End file.
